


Alone In The Rain With Her

by SpongeGuy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Amity is being punished. Thankfully, someone does love her. NOT A SEQUEL TO SPELLBOUND
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 21
Kudos: 293





	Alone In The Rain With Her

She stood out in the rain.

Alone.

Not because of anyone, but because of herself.

The tips of her ears got wet, and she bent them a bit involentarily.

The cold began to get to her a bit, but she still refused to budge, let alone hug herself for warmth.

She deserves this.

She deserves this.

The look on the potions teacher's face said it all, his ugly frown not as ugly as the paper, or the person who made it.

Person. She sneered. She was hardly a person. A best more like it.

An ungrateful, disgraceful and disappointing beast, were thee exact words, she believed.

That's what her parents had said, and they were right. She had failed and flopped big time. and this was her deserved punishment.

It wasn't SO bad, she tried to reason, she tried to ignore. The rain drops were soft sometimes, like a mother's kiss.

At least, she thought. She had only read of the sensation.

Still, the pitter patter was quite nice, even if it would probably make her sick. She had about a minute or two, she guessed, before a big cold. And THAT would make them even angrier, so she had to rouse up her strength.

"Don't get sick. Don't get sick. You're a Blight. Blights don't get sick."

Blights don't fail. Blight's don't fall.

Blight's don't surrender.

Don't surrender. Don't.

...Please...

Don't...

They mean the best for you.

They do.

This is to help you get stronger.

This is because they only want you to be the best Amity possible.

This is because...

Because they love you.

"And who else really loves me?"

"...Amity?"

Of course. She pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping it wouldn't make her sick. Like clockwork, when her life sucked, there she was.

The human.

The new student.

The dork.

The Luz.

Her "rival".

Her nuisence.

Her...

Her friend?

No.

Of course not.

Why would she?

...Why would she?

Luz kept staring at her. Kept wondering. She was... Worried?

"I thought this was acid rain."

"Very rarely there's... Normal rain."

Amity didn't reveal that in fact this was acid rain, but not the killing kind.

"Still dangerous for human weirdos.", she added, worrying about Luz.

Ugh... Did she worry?

Luz looked at her concerned, her beautiful eyes emitting worry.

...Yes. Yes she did worry for this dumb human.

"Luz, go away. I don't want you to get hurt. You have homework to get to, probably."

"Why are you standing in the rain without an umbrella? I mean, I like it, but I'm me."

"And I'm me. And I have to do this. So please."

Silence.

"...You're gonna get sick."

"I won't!"

"You will."

"I CAN'T!"

She took a deep breath, fighting the tears.

"...I can't... Be weak."

She sighed, feeling pain. Feeling alone.

A hand suddenly placed on her shoulder and she shivered and turned and there was Luz looking so beautiful, smiling a promise she always made.

...She was the only one who cared.

"Why am I so mean to you?"

"You weren't mean now. You just need a friend."

"...I would like it."

Luz stood by her and gently took hold of her hand. It was so warm...

It was nice to be loved.

"We'll get sick together, then I'll tell your parents that we had to cram for a big new test. Eda should be able to heal us in like, 2 days."

"...A sleepover with Luz Noceda?"

Amity smiled a small smile. "...I'd like that."

Luz grinned and giggled. "Thank you!"

"No..."

Amity hugged her, holding her tight, the rain no longer pain. Life no longer pain.

"Thank you..."

She stood out in the rain.

With the person she loved most.

She smiled.

"Not bad at all."

Not bad at all.


End file.
